I So Hate Consquences
by LittleFreakyO.o
Summary: Sam is dead, and Danny's grieving. But will she have some surprises from the grave? songfic I So Hate Consequences by Relient K


_**:o!**_

_**Yeah,, sorry. I'm having a bit of trouble trying to write for some other stories, so I decided to write some songfics, seeing as songs can always give you massive ass inspiration for stories. **_

_**So I gots another songfic for you in the meantime. It's called **_**I So Hate Consequences**_** by **_**Relient K**_**. I seem to write heaps from Relient K and Breaking Benjamin. And I have heaps of muse ones in the writing as well. **_

"**Danny, darling, are you ready to go?" Valerie called from the hallway. **

"**just a second." I called out to her, then turned back to the photo. It was the only photo I had been able to hide from everyone.**

**She had moved on. And even though I had told her that I had as well, my heart never pained for Valerie like it did for my Sammie. **

_And I'm good, good, good to go  
I got to get away  
Get away from all of my mistakes_

I had started to fall into a bit of a depression, so Val decided that it was time for a holiday. Free from ghosts. Free from reality. Just me and her.

I'd never let her know I'd rather it be me and Sammie.

We pulled up to the lights, and I could feel all hope draining away. Why couldn't I be with the one I truly loved? Was life really that unfair?

_So here I sit looking at the traffic lights  
The red extinguishes the hope that the green ignites_

If it hadn't been for that damn ghost, Sam would still be with me. And I wouldn't be in this predicament. But it was my fault it had happened, and I had to face the consequences.

_I want to run away I want to ditch my life  
Cause all of my mistakes keep me awake at night_

After that, I gave up on ghost fighting. There were enough ghost fighters in the world. And I only helped if it was someone really dangerous such as Pariah Dark. But something like that only came around once in a blue moon. So I barely ever used my powers anymore. That part of myself disgusted me.

_And after all of my alibis desert me  
I just want to get by  
I don't want nothing to hurt me_

And even though I cared for Valerie, I knew that this was wrong to do this to her. I also knew that she knew what I did. She was just playing along because it was the right thing to do.

No it wasn't. It wasn't the right thing to do. Valerie should be with someone that wants to be with her, and I should be alone.

I've lost my head. I lost my footing. And I came crashing to the ground.

When would this pain end?

_I had no idea where my head was at  
But if my heart says I'm sorry can we leave it at that  
Because I just want for all of this to end_

I don't know what was wrong with me.

But I knew that the consequences of what happened would haunt me for the rest of my life.

_And I so hate consequences  
And running from you is what my best defence is  
Consequences  
Oh God, don't make me face up to this  
And I so hate consequences  
And running from you is what my best defence is_

Coz I knew that I broke the only promise that I had ever made her.

_Cause I know that I let you down  
And I don't want to deal with that_

It hit me harder every time I thought about it. It just wasn't right. It was me that was supposed to take that blow, not her.

And now, nothing was turning out the way I wanted. Nothing would ever be the same. And I didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing.

_It just now hit me this is more than just a set back  
And when you spelled it out, well, I guess I didn't get that  
And every trace of momentum is gone  
And this isn't turning out the way I want  
_

'Danny, are you ok?" Valerie whispered to me. I shook my head. No use lying to her.

"Sam?" she asked, sincerely worried. She knew what I was like when I got like this. I just nodded, curling up in the foetal position and placed my chin on my knees.

_And after all of my alibis desert me  
I just want to get by  
I don't want nothing to hurt me  
I had no idea where my head was at  
But if my heart says I'm sorry can we leave it at that  
Because I just want for all of this to end_

"sorry."I muttered after a while. "I know this must be hard for you." She just shook her head.

"nonsense. Danny, it's ok to miss someone who's gone. There's nothing you can do though. Do you really think Sam would want this?" she asked, and placed a hand on mine. I shook it off.

RINGRING (a/n: what's a good ringtone?)

I picked up my phone and looked at the caller ID. Mayor. Must be ghost problem. I answered the phone glumly.

"yes?" I said glumly.

"ghost problem. Sorry, we didn't want to interrupt your vacation, but it's serious. She won't back down. She keeps asking for you." He said and hung up. I threw the phone to the ground in anger. I so didn't want this.

"ghost problem?" Valerie asked. I just nodded. "do you want me to turn around?"

"no. I'll go. Try to enjoy some of our vacation. I'll be back." I said and changed into Phantom. I hated myself, I was disgusted by this form. But it was still a part of me, no matter what I did, no matter what I said. It stuck to me like a sickening disease.

_And I spent all last night  
Tearing down  
Every stoplight  
And stop sign in this town  
_

This is getting a bit ridiculous. There's no way to stop me when I'm Phantom. The GIW usually have to tranquilise me to stop me.

I can't help the weight of the world being so damn heavy.

_Now I think there might  
Be no way to stop me now  
I'll get away despite  
The fact I'm so weighed down_

I kept running from what I was.

I couldn't keep it from myself any longer.

I am Phantom. I am Daniel Fenton. I am me and we are one.

There's no escape from yourself.

_All of my escapes have been exhausted  
I thought I had a way but then I lost it  
And my resistance was once much stronger  
And I know I can't go on like this much longer_

I had to stop running from myself. This couldn't be good for me. Mind, body, soul etc. Denial killed all of them. So, so easily.

But the funny thing about denial is, that after all the pain it causes you, it can sleep soundly after it. It feels no remorse.

_When I got tired of running from you  
I stopped right there to catch my breath  
There your words they caught my ears  
You said, "I miss you son. Come home"  
_

I saw the familiar streets of Amity Park, and I realised just how much I had been missing, cooping myself up as a "normal" human. But I wouldn't make that mistake again.

The wind guided me to where I needed to go, the blue mist escaping my mouth. Ghost sense. They were close.

I looked at the ghost. She was like nothing I had ever seen before.

Lack skirt, purple leggings, and black shirt with a purple dot on it. Black hair, more unruly and tied back in a half ponytail, she took me surprise.

She left me starstruck.

_And my sins, they watched me leave  
And in my heart I so believed  
The love you felt for me was mine  
The love I'd wished for all this time  
And when the doors were closed  
I heard no I told so's  
I said the words I knew you knew  
Oh God, Oh God I needed you  
God all this time I needed you, I needed you_

And I so hate consequences  
And running from you is what my best defence is  
I hate these consequences  
Because I know that I let you down  
Now I don't wanna deal with that

"Sam?"


End file.
